memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Generations
"Two captains. One destiny." A mad scientist plans to destroy an inhabited star system to reach eternal happiness; Captain Picard must enlist the help of the long-presumed-dead Captain Kirk to defeat his plans. Summary .]] In the year 2293, the Excelsior-class ''Enterprise-B'' is launched from Earth's orbital drydock. Nearly completed, the starship leaves Earth on its maiden voyage through the Sol system under the command of Captain John Harriman. Also aboard the Enterprise-B are several journalists and three guests of honor — Captain Montgomery Scott, Commander Pavel Chekov and Captain James Kirk. The test cruise quickly becomes a rescue mission, however, as the Enterprise-B answers a distress call from two El-Aurian refugee ships. The ships have encountered a mysterious energy ribbon, called the Nexus. Although the new Enterprise is still missing several key systems, Captain Harriman reluctantly orders the ship to warp. The two refugee ships, the [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] and the [[SS Robert Fox|SS Robert Fox]] are being crushed by the gravimetric distortions generated by the ribbon. The Enterprise-B tries to free them by venting drive plasma, but the Robert Fox is destroyed by the ribbon and the Lakul remains trapped in the Nexus. Desperate for help, Harriman seeks Captain Kirk's assistance. Kirk suggests that the crew of the Enterprise maneuver their ship into transporter range of the remaining El-Aurian vessel. Since the Enterprise has no medical staff on board, Chekov and several of the journalists leave the bridge to attend to the passengers of the Lakul as they are beamed aboard. However, the Enterprise crew discover that the passengers of the Lakul are in a state of temporal flux and cannot be easily transported. With Scotty's assistance at the transporter, the Enterprise crew manages to save 47 of the 150 passengers aboard the Lakul, before it also explodes. Moments later, the Enterprise becomes trapped in a gravimetric field emanating from the edge of the ribbon. Meanwhile, Chekov attempts to provide medical aid to the El-Aurian survivors. Among the patients are Dr. Tolian Soran and the mysterious Guinan. Soran is sedated by Chekov after insisting that he be returned to the Nexus. On the bridge, Scotty suggests that the anti-matter discharge from a photon torpedo might disrupt the field long enough for the ship to break free. Unfortunately, photon torpedoes are also expected to be installed when the Enterprise returns home. Scotty theorises that if the main navigational deflector was modified to simulate a photon-torpedo blast, the ship would be able to escape. Harriman offers command of the ship to Kirk and heads for the deflector relays, in an effort to implement Scotty's plan and save his ship. However, before Harriman has left the bridge, Kirk insists that Harriman stay on the bridge of his ship, and enters the turbolift that will take him to the deflector control room. Eventually, Kirk arrives at the deflector control station, which he modifies to emit a resonance burst. Moments after the burst is fired from the Enterprise's main deflector dish, an energy tendril violently collides with the starship. The tendril rips through the exterior of the engineering hull, where the deflector control room is located. However, Kirk's attempt to save the Enterprise is successful and the ship finally breaks free of the energy ribbon. On the bridge, Ensign Demora Sulu reports a hull breach in the engineering section of the ship. Scotty attempts to contact Captain Kirk, but he does not respond. Scott tells Demora to ask Chekov to meet him in the engineering section, and heads there with Captain Harriman. When Chekov meets Harriman and Scott, the Russian is shocked at the extent of the destruction, and asks if there was anyone in the deflector control room when the hull was torn open. Scott, who presumes that Kirk was killed by the energy ribbon, sadly replies. In 2371, 78 years later, the crew of the ''USS Enterprise-D'' celebrate the promotion of Lieutenant Commander Worf on board a holographic sailing ship, also named ''Enterprise''. The formalities include an ancient sailing tradition called "walking the plank". The android Data fails to understand the humor which the human crew find in this routine and after an explanation by Dr. Crusher, he attempts to emulate it by pushing her into the sea. Picard and Riker's conversation on the subject of being a sailor in ancient history is disturbed by a call from the bridge, informing Picard that he has received a personal message. After he receives it in the arch of the holodeck, he hastily leaves the simulation. The empathic Counsellor Troi senses that something is very wrong, although the rest of the senior staff continue to celebrate, unaware of Troi's perceptions. When the Enterprise-D intercepts a distress call from the Amargosa observatory, the senior staff leave the holodeck and are asked to come to the bridge. Upon arrival at the Amargosa Observatory, the Enterprise-D crew discover that the station has been attacked, and has incurred extensive damage. An emergency away team consisting of Riker, Crusher, Worf and a security detail beam on board the observatory. They soon locate Romulan corpses and a survivor, Doctor Tolian Soran, who hasn't aged at all since we first saw him, 78 years earlier on board the Enterprise-B. Soran claims ignorance of the attack, and Worf discovers a Romulan corpse. In Data's quarters, Data and Geordi discuss Data's behavior on the holodeck. Data decides that the time has come for him to install the emotion chip Dr. Soong had built for him. Geordi agrees to assist. In Picard's ready room, Riker informs Picard that they have discovered two dead Romulans, and that Dr. Soran would like to speak with him. In Ten Forward, Guinan gives Data a new drink, which produces an emotional response in him: he hates it, and requests another. Soran asks Picard for permission to return to the observatory to finish a time-sensitive experiment. Picard initally declines, but Soran gives him an intense look: "They say time is the fire in which we burn," he says. Picard is visibly affected, and tells Soran that he will see what he can do. tricorder found at Amargosa observatory.]] In Main Engineering, Worf informs Riker that the Romulans' tricorder indicates that they were searching for trilithium, an unstable substance which can be used as an explosive. Riker tells him to have Geordi and Data search the observatory for trilithium. They do so. Data recalls a joke Geordi told him during the Farpoint mission seven years earlier; he's having trouble with his newly installed sense of humor. Geordi discovers a hidden doorway, which Data opens using an axial servo in his wrist. The hidden room contains a solar probe with a possible trilithium signature. Data, who has been joking nonstop, is overcome with a flood of emotions; the emotion chip is overloading his neural net. Soran appears behind the pair, and after exchanging a few words suddenly attacks Geordi. Data is overcome with fear. Deanna Troi discovers Picard looking over a family album in his quarters. Picard reminisces about his brother Robert and nephew René, and begins to cry: Jean-Luc reveals that Robert and René have died in a fire. He tells Deanna that as a child he was told about famous Picards of the past; until his brother married and had a son, Jean-Luc felt pressure to continue the family line. Now, with Robert and René dead, Jean-Luc believes there will be no more Picards. Picard's musings on mortality are interrupted by a sudden change in the Amargosa star: he goes to the bridge, where Riker informs him that a quantum implosion has occurred, breaking down all nuclear fusion in the star. Worf reveals that the observatory launched a solar probe into the sun; it will collapse within minutes, and a level-12 shockwave is heading towards the observatory and the Enterprise. Picard sends Riker and Worf to retrieve Data and Geordi, who are still aboard the observatory. A female voice orders Soran to transmit his coordinates. He does so, but is interrupted by the arrival of Worf and Riker, whom he greets with several shots from his blaster. A Klingon bird-of-prey decloaks near the observatory. Riker encourages Data to reach Geordi, who is unconscious; however, Data is still paralyzed with fear. The bird-of-prey beams Soran and Geordi aboard and cloaks. As soon as Riker, Worf and Data are aboard, the Enterprise warps away from the shockwave, which destroys the observatory. Aboard the Klingon ship, Soran greets B'Etor by hitting her in the face. "I hope, for your sake, you were initiating a mating ritual," she purrs. Soran rebukes her for being careless when she and her sister Lursa stole the trilithium from the Romulans. Soran has promised the sisters a weapon with which they can re-conquer the Klingon Empire. In exchange, Lursa and B'Etor are working for him. Soran orders the ship to the Veridian system at maximum warp. Back on the Enterprise, Dr. Crusher has discovered that Soran is an El-Aurian, a survivor of the Borg's destruction of their homeworld. She reveals that he was aboard the Lakul when it was destroyed, along with Guinan. Picard speaks with Guinan in her quarters. She explains to him that Soran is seeking to return to the Nexus, which she describes as a doorway to a paradisical place, "like being inside joy." She also warns Picard that anyone who enters the Nexus will never want to leave it. In the bowels of the bird-of-prey, Soran has removed Geordi's VISOR and prepares to torture him. .]] Dr. Crusher informs Picard that Data's emotion chip has become fused into his neural net, and cannot be removed. However, she believes him to be fit for duty. In Stellar Cartography, Picard and Data study the Nexus, which will soon pass through this sector. Data is distracted by feelings of guilt for having failed to save Geordi aboard the observatory. He discovers that the gravitational forces in the sector have been altered by the destruction of the Amargosa star. Still overwhelmed by remorse, Data asks to be deactivated. Picard refuses, and orders him to perform his duties. They discover that the star's destruction has changed the course of the Nexus ribbon, in order to bring the ribbon to him. The ribbon will now come close to Veridian III — but if the Veridian star were destroyed, it would meet the planet. (This would also destroy the planets in the Veridian system, including the Veridian IV, population 230 million.) Picard orders the Enterprise to the Veridian system at maximum warp. , landed on Veridian III.]] , a Miranda class and an Oberth class starship leave orbit of Veridian III]] Background Information *This film marks the deaths of Captain James T. Kirk (William Shatner), Lursa (Barbara March) and B'Etor (Gwynyth Walsh) and the destruction of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). *This is William Shatner's only appearance without Leonard Nimoy. *This film marks the final appearances of William Shatner (Captain James T. Kirk), James Doohan (Scotty) and Walter Koenig (Chekov). *The destruction of Lursa and B'Etor's Klingon Bird-of-Prey is stock footage of the destruction of Chang's Bird-of-Prey from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Also some scenes of the ''Enterprise'' are recycled from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Memorable quotes *Data: "Oh...shit!" *Picard: "Someone once told me that 'time' is a predator that stalks us all our lives. But I believe that time is a companion that reminds us to cherish every moment because they'll never come again." *Kirk's last words: "It was...fun. (beat) Oh, my." *Tolian Soran: "They say that time is the fire in which we burn." *Tolian Soran: "There was a time when I wouldn't hurt a fly. And then the Borg came . . ." *Data: (he imitating Picard with his tricorder): "Make it so." *Data: "You... could say I have a magnetic personality." *Data: "I just love looking for lifeforms. (commences singing and tapping on console like a keynoard) Lifeforms... you tiny little lifeforms... you precious little lifeforms... where are you?" Links and References Cast .]] Montgomery Scott.]] .]] * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as William Riker * Brent Spiner as Data * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Worf * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Malcolm McDowell as Tolian Soran * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan (uncredited) * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Alan Ruck as John Harriman * Jacqueline Kim as Demora Sulu * Jenette Goldstein as Enterprise-B Science Officer * Thomas Kopache as Enterprise-B Com Officer * Glenn Morshower as Enterprise-B Navigator * Tim Russ as Enterprise-B Lieutenant * Tommy Hinkley, John Putch, Christine Jansen as Journalists * Michael Mack as Ensign Hayes * Dendrie Taylor as Lieutenant Farrell * Patti Yasutake as Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa * Granville Ames as Enterprise-D Transporter Chief * Henry Marshall as Enterprise-D Security Officer * Brittany Parkyn as Girl with Teddy Bear * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice * Barbara March as Lursa * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Rif Hutton as Klingon Guard * Brian Thompson as Klingon Helm * Kim Braden as Elise Picard * Christopher James Miller as René Picard * Matthew Collins as Matthew Picard * Mimi Collins as Mimi Picard * Thomas Alexander Dekker as Thomas Picard * Madison Eginton as Madison Picard * Olivia Hack as Olivia Picard * Marcy Goldman, Jim Krestalude, Judy Levitt, Kristopher Logan, Gwen Van Dam as El Aurian Survivors * Cameron as Ensign Kellogg (uncredited) * Tracee Lee Cocco as Enterprise-D conn officer (uncredited) * Stewart Lew as Enterprise-D Crewman in Ten Forward (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Enterprise-D medical technician (uncredited) * Lynn Salvatori as Antonia (uncredited) References Academy marathon; alternate timeline; Amargosa; Amargosa observatory; Amargosa system; antimatter containment; bat'leth; Battle of Trafalgar; Bolian; Borg; ''Bozeman'', USS; Breen; Butler; champagne; Chateau Picard; Christmas; cloaking device; communications station; crew quarters; Crusher, Jack; dedication plaque; deflector control; deflector dish; dill weed; disruptor; Dom Pérignon; drydock; Du'cha; duotronics; Earth; Earth Broadcasting Company (EBC); El-Aurian; emotion chip; ''Enterprise''; ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Enterprise''-A, USS; ''Enterprise''-B, USS; ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Excelsior''-class; Farpoint Station; ''Farragut'', USS; ''Farragut'' shuttlecraft; Farrell; Federation News Network (FNN); Forcas III; force field; Gagarin Hall; ''Galaxy''-class; gravimetric field; ''Hawking''; holodeck; horseback riding; House of Duras; Idaho; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Ktarian eggs; [[Kurlan naiskos|Kurlan naiskos]]; La Barre; Grankite order of Tactics; ionic pulse; ''Lakul'', SS; Livingston; magnetic interlock; main engineering; Martian Colonies; Maurice Picard; McCoy, Leonard H.; ''Miranda''-class; ''Nebula''-class; Nexus; Nobel Prize; ''Oberth''-class; photon torpedo; Picard family album; Picard, Robert; plasma coil; plasma coolant; Pluto; pocket watch; ''Robert Fox'', SS; Romulans; San Francisco; Saurian brandy; saucer section; saucer separation; science station; shield frequency; Spacedock Shuttle; sickbay; Spock; Spot; Starfleet Broadcasting (SFB); ''Stargazer'', USS; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet uniform; Stellar Cartography; Sulu, Hikaru; Ten Forward; tricorder; trilithium; type-3 disruptor; type-6 shuttlecraft; type-7 shuttlecraft; ''Valiant'', USS; Veridian; Veridian system; Veridian III; Veridian IV; VISOR; Wallace, Darian; warp core breach; warp plasma; Workbee. * [[List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] * 47 references See also * Star Trek: Generations (Special Edition) Generations de:Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen nl:Star Trek: Generations sv:Star Trek: Generations